This invention relates generally to a three-point safety belt harness for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a latchplate suspended on the continuous belt having two of the anchor points and which is anchored to a third anchor.
One example of a prior art free falling or free running cinching connector is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,794 issued July 18, 1989 to Mader et al. In the Mader patent a safety belt connector fitting is disclosed in association with a three-point safety belt harness wherein the connector fitting is mounted on a mid-portion of the belt to be releasably anchored to an associated push button type buckle positioned inboard of the vehicle passenger seat. The slide bar of the connector fitting has a web spanning the belt receiving aperture of the fitting base plate for entraining the safety belt through the fitting. The web upper longitudinal corner surfaces which are truncated to provide flattened surfaces facilitating sliding movement of the belt thereby when the fitting is suspended on the belt in a stored condition. Lower longitudinally extending corners of the web have conventional right angle corner configurations to cinch the safety belt between the slide bar and the fitting base when the connector is in use to hold a passenger via lower portions of the safety belt in his vehicle seat in an emergency condition.